Une vie quasi aux poils
by Milky01
Summary: On connaît tous la vie des personnages principaux, mais connaissez vous la vie de notre estimé professeur de métamorphose. Laissez moi vous raconter son histoire jusqu'au jour où le jeune Potter défi son ennemi lorsqu'il était un jeune bébé de 18 mois.


Texte basé sur les défis de la Gazette aux Bonbons

Défi "Et si..." : Et si Minerva avait une réserve de souris

Défi Challenge quotidien : Serdaigle : prompt Sacrilège

Défi Pick a card : Five of Spades : BONUS: Ecrivez une fanfiction sur la vie du Professeur McGonagall

Défi Fabrique ta baguette : Écrire sur le domaine de la baguette : métamorphose

* * *

Minerva McGonagall, était le troisième enfant, et une unique fille de Robert McGonagall et Isobel, née Rose. Elle avait toujours vécu entre les deux peuples. Entre un père moldu et une mère sorcière, le voile était faible. Elle ne voyait que rarement son paternel, travaillant dans une célèbre distillerie de whisky. Au contraire, elle passait énormément de temps avec sa mère, elle apprenait les bases de la magie, en même temps que ses frères qui l'aidait, étant donné qu'ils étaient déjà en pensionnat.

Elle participait aux tâches ménagères pour éviter que sa mère ne croule sous les corvées. Ainsi, Isobel pouvait continuer l'initiation de sa fille dans le monde magique. Elles voyaient ensemble les bases des cours, quelques options tel que les runes et l'arithmancie. Minerva avait une préférence pour tout ce qui touchait la métamorphose. Elle appréciait particulièrement ses leçons car elle pouvait voir la lueur qui éclairait les yeux de sa mère quand elle en parlait.

Depuis ce jour, Minerva lisait autant de livres sur les divers formes de métamorphoses, une fois ses devoirs domestiques faits. Elle était euphorique d'en apprendre autant, mais surtout elle rêvait de pouvoir pratiquer cette magie. C'était la réponse à tout pour elle, plus besoin de courir dans les rues ou les boutiques. Il manquait quelque chose, hop, un tour de baguette et l'objet était devant vous.

Durant le mois de Juillet 1947, Isobel était tellement joyeuse qu'elle s'empressa de voir sa fille.

Chérie, pour ta rentrée en septembre, tu auras l'honneur d'apprendre la métamorphose avec un grand sorcier. Albus Dumbledore pourra t'apprendre plus de choses que je ne le pourrais. Il est un maître dans cette branche et sera celui qui pourra t'aider à t'épanouir dans cette voie.

Super maman. J'ai hâte de commencer alors. Ça veut dire qu'on ira chercher mes affaires scolaires bientôt ?

Oui Minnie. Nous irons demain. Avec Malcolm et Junior nous irons sur l'allée sorcière de Glasgow. Par contre, pour ta baguette nous devrons aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'est le seul fabricant de l'Europe.

La journée parut longue pour la jeune fille de 11 ans. L'excitation et l'attente était trop pour la petite qui s'endormit sur le canapé du salon sous le sourire de sa mère. Le lendemain, c'est une Minerva heureuse et impatiente qui réveilla toute la petite maisonnée, dès les premiers rayons du soleil. Connaissant très bien cet état de fait, personne ne lui en voulait. Ils prirent la direction de l'allée du Chardon. Ils prirent en premier la route pour le libraire. Minerva voulu dévaliser le rayon de la métamorphose, mais sa mère la stoppa dans sa démarche. Une fois tout le nécessaire, l'apothicaire était leur prochain shopping. Isobel conseilla à sa fille de choisir ses ingrédients par rapport à leur fraîcheur, qui serait un atout pour ses concoctions. Elle lui apprendrait un sort qui lui permettra de les garder frais. Pour les uniformes conformes de l'établissement, ils devront les faire en même temps qu'ils achèteront la baguette. Elle fit acquisition d'une chouette laponne, qu'elle appela Minuit, en rapport à ses couleurs sombres. Minerva, cajola sa nouvelle amie quelques minutes, le temps que sa mère et ses frères prennent ce qu'il fallait pour nourrir et s'occuper de tous leurs animaux. C'est par la boutique de balais volants, où ses frères demandèrent des lots pour entretenir leurs matériels, que la petite famille quitta le pays de l'Ecosse pour celui d'Angleterre.

Il y avait peu de différences entre les deux allées, sauf qu'ici on retrouvait deux voies. Le Chemin de Traverse, où on retrouvait tour ce qui est dit de lumineux, et l'allée des Embrumes où on y retrouvait tout le contraire. La jeune McGonagall ne comprenait pas cette différenciation, il n'y avait ni de blanc ni de noir, on ne trouvait que la magie. Malheureusement pour elle, dans son futur, Minerva à force d'être en présence d'anglais se retrouvera à penser et parler de la même façon.

La boutique d'Ollivander n'avait rien de spectaculaire, à part montrer une baguette sur un coussin dans la vitrine. En poussant la porte, un homme avec les cheveux bruns, son regard était fuyant, comme si il pouvait voir ce que personne ne voyait. Son l'être enchanté prit plusieurs mesures à la jeune fille. Minerva ne dû essayer que deux baguettes avant de tomber sur celle avec qui sa magie correspondait.

Bois de sapin et ventricule de dragon. Rigide, 23,75 cm. Une très bonne baguette pour la métamorphose et les enchantements ma jeune amie.

C'est une enfant sautillant de bonheur qui quitta la boutique. La famille écossaise partie chercher les uniformes avant de rentrer chez eux.

Le jour de la rentrée était arrivée. Minerva et sa mère attendaient sur le quai. Ses frères étaient partis la veille à Ilvermony. La jeune étudiante aurait dû les suivre, mais voulant être l'élève du grand Albus, sa mère l'envoya à Poudlard. Elle fit la connaissance de quelques jeunes qui allaient faire eux-aussi leur première rentrée. Une jeune fille du nom de Euphemia et un garçon répondant au nom de Arfang. Ils discutèrent tout le long du chemin des cours, de leur appréhension et des désirs qu'ils pourraient avoir durant leurs années d'études.

Arrivée dans la grande salle, la jeune Minerva était ébahie de voir une telle concentration de magie uniquement dans une seule pièce. Le plafond était d'une belle couleur nuit, avec ses étoiles qui illuminait la salle. Voir ces grandes tables, avec tous ces élèves assis était très intimidant pour la fille de 11 ans qu'elle était. Minerva passa sous le choixpeau, et fut répartie à Griffondor.

Ses trois premières années, Minerva était studieuse. Toujours concentré dans ses livres, elle ne voulait pas que ses parents culpabilise de leur choix d'établissement, malgré le manque de ses frères. Elle était heureuse tout simplement. Surtout que les cours de métamorphose étaient enrichissant. Elle apprenait de nouvelles notions sur des sorts qu'elle avait lu et traité avec sa mère. Quand elle en parla avec son professeur, celui-ci lui indiqua que comme tout être humain, la magie était vivante et évoluait constamment. Voyant une si merveilleuse étudiante, Albus l'a pris sous son aile, et commença à lui apprendre la métamorphose humaine, chose qu'elle ne verrait qu'en maîtrise. Elle fut extatique en apprenant qu'elle pourrait se transformer en animal. Mais, même si la procédure était longue, elle n'abandonnera pas. Elle voulait connaître toutes sortes de métamorphose. Et celle-là, être changé en son animal totem, était une révélation pour la jeune étudiante.

Sa quatrième année commença très mal, durant l'été, elle perdit son père qui succomba à une crise cardiaque. Ce fut une situation tragique pour Minerva, l'éloignement de sa famille durant de long mois était une torture. Elle aurait voulu rester avec sa mère et être présente pour elle. Heureusement, Robert Junior avait terminé ses études et serait disponible pour prendre soin d'elle. Malgré ce sentiment de culpabilité, Minnie se focalisa sur une seule et unique choses, ses cours. C'est en rentrant dans la salle laissé à l'abandon, qu'elle occupait pour travailler tranquillement, que la jeune McGonagall fut surprise de voir un garçon, en septième année, investi dans la lecture de ses commentaires sur les théories de la transformation. Le serdaigle était captivé par ce que sa camarade rouge et or avait fait de la salle. Des bibliothèques traitant de tous les domaines des cours, des traités sur les lois de la métamorphoses étaient bien en vue sur les différents murs. On pouvait apercevoir de multiples hypothèse que la jeune femme avait expérimenté.

Durant de longues semaines, les deux jeunes parlaient énormément de leur ressentis sur ce qu'ils découvraient. Le serdaigle, Elphinstone Urquart de son nom, lui expliqua les différentes magies qu'on pouvait rencontrer dans son pays natal. Une amitié sincère commença, mais on pouvait voir que le garçon avait bien plus de sentiment pour Minerva qu'il ne le montrait. C'est durant la journée de la Saint Valentin qu'Elphinstone se décida à ouvrir son cœur et avouer ses sentiments à la jeune brune. Un baiser d'abord timide lui donna réponse, et par la suite s'en suivit plusieurs. Minerva voulait profiter à fond de la présence de son petit-ami, puisqu'il allait quitter Poudlard à la fin de l'année et commencer sa carrière au ministère de la magie. Même avec sa relation, la pro de la métamorphose n'en oublia pas son entraînement aux animagi. C'est un soir de Mai qu'elle réussit. Les deux amoureux étaient dans la classe abandonnée, le serdaigle surveillait le travail de sa camarade, si jamais elle restait bloqué il pourrait facilement l'emmener à l'infirmerie. C'est un cri de joie et des ceresse qui firent ouvrir les yeux à Minerva.

Bravo Minnie! Tu as réussie. Tu es un magnifique Main coon.

Minerva se mit à miauler pour marquer son accord et se blottis dans les bras de son amour pour ronronner de joie.

Ces trois dernières années étaient dures, les professeurs devenaient intransigeant dans leurs cours. Les devoirs pleuvaient continuellement, c'en était devenue épuisant pour tout le monde. Voir les jeunes se crier dessus, voir en venir aux mains n'étaient pas des scènes rares dans le château. La pression des révisions et des examens était constante, suffocante. Un matin, Minerva reçu un colis de son petit ami, en l'ouvrant un énorme sourire mangeait son visage. Elle se précipita dans son sanctuaire et vida le contenu du carton. Des souris, il lui avait envoyé des souris pour qu'elle puisse se détendre sous sa forme de chat. Depuis, elle commença à entasser une réserve de souris inanimés pour les jours qui s'annonçait difficile.

Elle finit sa septième année avec les meilleures notes aux examens, sa famille était fière d'elle. Elle passa les deux mois d'été en Scandinavie dans la famille d'Elphinstone, où elle découvrit une magie assez brute, sauvage mais tout autant fascinante.

Les cinq années qui suivirent, Minerva les passa dans la guilde des métamorphoses pour y apprendre de nouvelles techniques, connaissance, mais aussi y passer sa maîtrise. Elle retourna en Angleterre rejoindre sa famille et fut estomaqué de voir le monde magique entrer en guerre. Un mage noir, du nom de Lord Voldemort venait de faire son apparition et tuait sorcier, moldus comme créatures magiques sans sommation s'ils étaient sur son chemin.

L'année qui suivit, elle fut convoqué par son ancien professeur, devenue directeur qui lui proposa le poste de professeur de métamorphose. Elle accepta directement l'offre, et se prépara à avoir une longue discussion avec son fiancé. Il fut heureux pour elle, mais encore une fois, leur vie privée allait passer en second. Le mariage ne verrait pas encore le jour, et avec lui leurs enfants s'ils en avaient un jour.

Les années 70 furent épique pour notre professeur, en effet un quatuor de terreurs avait fait son apparition sous le nom des Maraudeurs. Elle en était à se tirer les cheveux avec eux. Devenue directrice de la maison Griffondor, il fallu que ces quatre là atterrissent dans sa maison. Entre blagues, querelles, coups et blessures, Minerva ne savait plus quoi faire pour faire revenir l'ordre. Elle était à bout, alors elle fit ce qui la maintenait détendue. Elle ferma son bureau à clé, sortit un carton et l'ouvrit.

Sacrilège ! Va falloir que je réapprovisionne ma réserve de souris. Je ne tiendrais jamais avec ces quatre là.

Si une personne était entré dans le bureau, il aurait vu un chat courir après des dizaines de souris qui partaient dans tous les sens.

Dans les années 1980, Elphinstone obtient enfin ce qu'il voulait. Il put épouser le professeur sous le regard de leur famille et amis. Cependant, le bonheur ne dura que quelques années, le jeune marié est décédé accidentellement, mordu par une Tentacula vénéneuse. Dans la même période, Minerva perdit sa mère et ses frères sous les baguettes des mangemorts. Ce fut de pire en pire, la guerre apporta son lot de mort, mais c'est qui la toucha le plus fut celles de James et Lily Potter, qui laissait derrière eux un petit garçon. Pourtant, c'est ce que l'on pouvait appeler un mal pour un bien, puisque Voldemort trouva la mort durant l'attaque des Potter. Minerva pria de tout cœur pour que la vie reprenne le dessus et que tout le monde puisse vivre heureux pour longtemps.

Malheureusement, le destin en décida autrement, et notre estime professeur de métamorphose n'avait pas fini de remplir sa réserve de souris chaque année.


End file.
